


you needed love, i needed you

by cursebreakker



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "true mates" is a concept, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Discussions of Infertility, Experienced Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Omega Rey (Star Wars), POV Ben Solo, Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, So much smut, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Virginity Kink, but then only very enthusiastic consent, discussions of Adoption, mildly dubious consent on their first time, no beta we die like men, not safe to read if triggered by pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursebreakker/pseuds/cursebreakker
Summary: Kylo Ren wants to find his mate. The breeding facility is not a dating app, but he certainty uses it like one. He's almost losing hope on finding the elusive "perfect match" when Rey crosses his path and he wonders if it's worth wasting his life away for something that may never come.She might just be what he'd been looking for.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 385





	you needed love, i needed you

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! can't believe i'm delivering ANOTHER a/b/o with breeding kink but i guess inspiration comes when it comes, am i right? 
> 
> hope you enjoy this, i purposefully made it an open ending (but it's a happy one!!) so you can imagine it whatever way you please. you'll see what i mean (; 
> 
> thanks for clicking and giving this one a go ❤

"Kylo, there's a visitor for you." The voice said before opening the door to his room and letting in a skinny looking thing. After she's inside, the breeding facility host closed the door behind her and left them alone. 

The woman trembled where she stood, arms wrapped around her middle like she was cold even if the room was kept in a toasty, yet comfortable, temperature.

She kept avoiding his eyes, looking everywhere but at him. Not a seasoned breeder then. Any other omega used to this little dance would have been on him as soon as the door closed. 

"Who are you?" His voice cut through the silence like a whip, snagging her attention in a grip. Her head darted to where he sat on his bed.

"I-I don't want to breed with you," she whispered, making herself look even smaller. 

He sighed, not used to this type of situation. "You know that's why we're here, right?" 

She nodded, cheeks blushing. 

"Then why are you being shy?" 

"B-because." 

Kylo huffed. "That's not an answer, omega." 

"It's Rey," she quickly interjected, eyes widening when she realized she'd just blurted out her name. "I mean, K-kira. It's Kira." 

He hummed, knowing full well she had let her real name slip. Technically it was against the rules, every breeder signed a NDA with the chosen breeding facility, keeping their identities safe. Not that it was a big deal, Kylo himself had met with omegas he'd fucked in the breeding program outside of this sterile little room he met with a new woman every week. But still, it only went to prove how inexperienced this girl was. 

She didn't even look eighteen, and for a moment he worried if she'd lied her age in the form to volunteer as a breeder. If she did, he wouldn't fuck her. 

" _ How old are you _ ?" The command in his voice was clear—technically he couldn't use his alpha voice on the omegas he met, but this was a different situation and he would fully commit to using the command if she chose to report him. 

The girl squeaked, probably surprised at being forced by some primal instinct to answer him. "N-nineteen." 

And she couldn't lie too. Not when he used that voice on her. Kylo nodded, relief washing through his body. Rey scurried to the side, choosing to stand by the window where he knew a pleasant view of the park below could be seen. 

"Why aren't you in bed with me?" He poked, wanting to know what this girl's deal was. She was here, but apparently she didn't want to be here—she couldn't have been  _ forced  _ into this, could she? Forced breeding had been illegal in this country for over a century now. 

She turned slowly to look at him, a diffident expression on her face. "I need the money, it was a rash decision on my part—I shouldn't have—what I'm trying to  _ say  _ is—" 

"That you don't want to fuck me." 

Rey seemed startled by his choice of words, eyes widening a tiny bit after he spoke. But she nodded anyway. 

"Look,  _ Kira _ ," he said, purposefully using her fake name in a mocking tone. "We're here for a reason and I plan on meeting my end of the deal." His voice goes dangerously low, threatening. 

"B-but—" she stuttered, taking a step back. Kylo pushed out of bed, then, letting his full height intimidate her. "I don't—" 

"As soon as you walked through that door you set your fate,  _ omega _ ." 

"But they said—they said I could change my mind," she went on, spluttering like a child. "There's a safeword." 

He scoffed. "And what is it?" 

She stared back at him, eyes going impossibly wide as she realized there is  _ no  _ safeword. They tell omegas that to reassure them, to make them compliant—he would know, he's a connoisseur of manipulation tactics. It's why he's such a good lawyer in his life outside. But there, inside that room, he's nothing but a breeder. 

"You wouldn't." Even as she said it, he could see doubt sparking in her eyes. "I'd press charges." 

That made him chuckle. "Sweetheart, I'm the best fucking lawyer in this city." 

He took a little bit of pleasure in seeing the color drain from her face. Stupid little omega, thinking she could challenge him. Deny him of his right to breed  _ and then  _ challenge him. She ought to be put in her place. 

Which was lying on her stomach as he mounted her. 

"Go lie on the bed." 

Her breath hitched a little, but she complied. Kylo took the time to look at her from head to toe, a small curl to his lip. He usually likes his women with a bit more meat on their bones, big breasts that he can bury his face on or fuck the channel created when they're pressed together; a soft stomach that he can lie his head on while they play with his hair; a wide ass that jiggles when he fucks them from behind...all of that is lacking on the girl currently trembling before him. 

"Take off your shirt," he said, walking to where she's sitting on the edge of the bed. 

She fidgeted with the hemline of her shirt before pulling it over her head, exposing a beige bra underneath. He almost laughs, she really thought that she could come in here and not get fucked. Maybe if she'd been paired with another alpha—a gentler one. 

But no, she'd been paired up with Kylo. And he had been doing this for more than ten years, fucking omega after omega and never succeeding in breeding a healthy pup. Which only happens when an alpha and omega were perfectly compatible with each other, that's also the only time a mating bite will take. He would know, he's been in far too many faux-success breedings, hope rising in his chest whenever he got a call back from the breeding center congratulating him only to be squashed a few months later when the pup was naturally expelled from the possible mother's womb. 

By now, he was a seasoned breeder and more than ready to put this behind him. But he needed to try one more time before he gave up on finding his mate. 

Many alphas and omegas lived perfectly happy lifes without being each other's "perfect" match, they adopted kids from the breeding facilities or simply lived their entire lives without kids and both of those alternatives were perfectly valid. But Kylo wanted more. He wanted to find his person and he wanted to have as many pups as possible. She'd want for nothing and neither would their own. 

And this pesky little omega before him, this  _ stupid _ girl thought she could put a damper in his plans by refusing him. The thought made him angry. She might not be what he expects for his true mate to look like, but that doesn't mean he won't  _ try  _ it just for his own peace of mind. Just so no loose ends haunt him at night. 

He extended one hand to touch her right breast and she recoiled from his touch. "Turn around, and take off your pants." 

Rey hesitated, teetering over a tightrope. She knew that he could force himself on her—had nothing stopping him from doing so but his own morals, that could be bent in his quest to find the true mate he so wished for—and she also knew that she could fight him on every step of the way, making this hard on him. 

Luckily, she appeared to be a meek little thing and promptly obeyed his commands. Be it from resignation or fear, he didn't much care at the present moment. All he cared about was getting this over with so he could see...and if she wasn't the one maybe he could try one more time after this. He'd been telling himself this for the last three years. 

Her ass was a bit more appealing than her front, he practically felt drool slipping out of his mouth at the sight before him. Round, perfect globes that looked like they'd fit just right inside his hands. He could feel his cock stirring awake at that, tempted to come out to play. 

Kylo shrugged off his button down shirt, letting it fall on a pool by his feet, and climbed into bed behind her. His pants were still on, but he hardly needed to take them off to do his job. He fiddled with the belt buckle, watching as Rey threw a glance over her shoulder at him only to avert her eyes back to the wall before her. 

"Why don't you get on your fours for me, huh?" It was an order disguised as a suggestion, she probably felt it since she took but a moment to do exactly as he asked of her. 

He couldn't resist petting her ass, massaging one of her round cheeks with his hand. Then, placing a kiss on it before slowly pushing her granny panties down her thighs. She really didn't make an effort to look sexy, did she? He could laugh if it didn't annoy him that she was so sure she could skirmish her word—she  _ had  _ signed the papers to be a breeder in this facility—with his help. 

"K-kylo?" She whispered, getting his attention. He was pretty sure this was the first time she was using his name. He hummed, planting kisses on her lower back and working his fingers on the slit of her entrance—which was getting wetter with every stroke. "I'm a virgin." 

_ That  _ made him stop. 

He turned her on her back, looking down at her flaming hot cheeks. What the hell was a virgin doing in a place like this? She must have read the question in his look, because she unhesitatingly said: "I needed the money that came with this...job very badly. So I thought—I thought it would be an easy way to make cash and if I could convince my partner to not...well, I thought it would work out. But you didn't even want to listen to me." 

He huffed, pushing out of bed to pace in a circle on the plush rug decorating the room. He'd picked the items in the room himself, trying to make it as cozy as possible for a future mate—he wanted to impress the women that met him here. It was common knowledge that an alpha must provide a safe and cozy place for the omega to nest in, the breeding came later. It was an important step on the silent courting that went on in this breeding program, omegas rarely nested outside of their heat, but he had some partners asking for blankets and pillows he had stashed away in the armoire for that purpose only. 

"Why do you need the money?" He blurted, feeling like if he didn't ask her the thought would come back to pester him afterwards. 

She looked down at her hands, picking at her nails. "I owe it to my uncle." Rey took his silence as a cue to continue her story. "He raised me ever since my parents left me with him after they died. Raising an omega girl is not easy, he always told me how expensive I was...the blockers, the suppressants...all of that." 

"The guy sounds like a piece of shit," Kylo remarked, knowing this type well. He's gone against men like him in court, men who refused to pay their ex-wives pension or take any responsibility for the kids they'd chosen to have together—either adopted or biological. 

"He—I owe him." 

"You owe him nothing." Kylo crouched before her, putting a hand over her fidgety ones. "How much does he say you owe him?" She told him the value, it only made his blood boil. "It'll be a pleasure to destroy him in court," he said, studying her face. "If you'd like me to." 

Rey looked up, meeting his eyes. "Why would you help me?" 

"Because you look like you need my help," he said with a weary sigh. "And my melted butter alpha heart wants to help an omega in need." 

She smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The gesture exposes her scent gland, which gives off the sweetest smell now that he's close enough to sniff it. 

"I can't pay you, Kylo." 

"Not with money," he pointed out, feeling her still immediately after his words come out. "I just want to find my mate, Rey. If I don't successfully breed with someone...then there's no telling who she is." 

Rey nodded, cheeks becoming a charming shade of pink. "If I do this...do you promise to help me?" At his energetic nod, she continued. "Even if it turns out I'm not her?"

"I promise." 

"I don't know why I trust you," she said in a small voice, "but somehow, I do." 

Kylo pressed his nose to hers, an affectionate gesture usually exchanged by lovers. "Lie back for me, will you?" 

She did as she is told, lying on her back while he climbs into bed and hovers over her. His hand goes under her, finding the clasp of her offending bra and flinging the thing across the room. Rey's eyes follow the piece of clothing with surprise, but he can feel her getting wet when his fingers find her cunt once more. 

"What a lovely virgin cunt," he said, looking down at her dusty pink lips. "Are you going to give it to me today, omega?" 

She gasped as the tip of his middle finger prods her entrance, holding onto his forearm for dear life. He smirked, watching as the blush on her cheeks spreads down to her chest, coloring her skin in a tantalizing manner. He pressed a kiss to each of her perky tits before thrusting his finger into her, opening her tight channel. Rey hissed, her cunt walls fluttering around his single digit. 

"I need to stretch you out, babygirl," he explained, kissing her neck, dangerously close to her mating gland. He's still not moved his finger, giving her a moment to get used to the foreign sensation of a man's finger up her most private place. "Do you finger yourself?" The thought popped into his head and made its way out of his mouth before he could filter it. 

She panted, squirming under his scrutiny and cunt still clenching around his finger. "I—no," she breathed out, closing her eyes. "I usually just...rub…" she let the words trail out, probably too embarrassed to keep talking. 

Kylo brings his thumb to her engorged clit, swiping it from left to right. "Like this?" Her little hitched breath is enough of an answer, so is the fresh gush of slick that just soaked his finger. 

It's fun being with a virgin. 

He finally moved his finger, relishing the little squeal it emitted from Rey's mouth as soon as he started to pick up the pace, matching his thrusts with the flicking of her clit. A litany of nonsensical words spill out of her mouth only serving to egg him on, by the time she's on the brink of free falling into an orgasm he pushes another finger inside, catapulting her into pleasure she's certainly not felt before. 

Kylo is that confident in his skills. 

She's left panting, chest heaving in a tantalizing way, little hands grasping the pillow under her head as her legs tremble around his hips where he's settled himself in. He takes advantage of her ecstatic bliss to prod her hole with the head of his cock. 

Rey is pulled back from her pleasure to look down at where their bodies meet, his strong thighs supporting her own as she lays there splayed open for him like she's paying a visit to the gynecologist. Her eyes are fixed on his cock and how he slowly feeds it into her waiting cunt. Kylo could close his eyes and revel in the sensation of her warm walls hugging him, the heat of her slick coating his shaft and urging him to bury himself to the hilt on her, but he feels the need to study her face closely as she takes her first cock. This is an opportunity he cannot waste. 

He'd never fucked a virgin before and that excited him even more. Kylo was sure he's never been this hard in his entire life, and he has had shared ruts with an omega in heat before—but not even then he's felt like this. The hard-ons of a rut are biological, clinical... _ this _ , it is pure, raw need to fuck the brains out of this precious little thing that amazingly has never had a cock inside her pussy before. 

"This might hurt," he warned, before thrusting half of his length inside her tight channel. She yelped, fingers digging into the flesh of his pectorals, and he kissed her on the cheek, laying his body over her smaller one, cradling her head between his forearms. 

She let out a small whine, pulling at his heartstrings. He always feels a connection to the omegas he's fucking, it's part of their biology, how their bodies are build to respond to each other—but he's never felt  _ this  _ attuned to someone else's emotions before. It's almost as if he could feel the phantom pain of her hymen being broken, it's so hard to describe because he knows that he can't possibly be feeling that pain, but at the same time, there it is...mingled with his pleasure, there in the back of his head is the awareness of  _ her  _ pain. 

He waited for her to stop whimpering and squirming under him, for that phantom pain to wither away and be replaced by aroused curiosity. Amazed at this new connection, he tentatively thrusts and feeds another inch of his cock into her slick cunt. Pleasure followed suit, both his and hers, with just a hint of pain in the peripheral of his awareness. 

"You like this?" He pulled back, thrust back in, going deeper than before. Rey threw her head back, keening with this newfound pleasure. Kylo smirked. "You like it, don't you?" 

She nodded frantically, hands finding his ass and pulling his closer, his cock finally sinking the few inches left into her needy hole. He groaned, burying his face on her neck. Her mating gland is right there under his nose, tempting him to lick it—taste her where she's definitely the sweetest. 

"P-please," she stuttered, his thrusts influencing the choppy way she delivered her words. "K-keep...t-talking." 

Kylo breathed in her scent, giving in to the urge to lick her mating gland. It tastes just like she smells—tooth-rotting sweet and addicting. He could easily smell and taste this exact essence for the rest of his life, he thinks he would die a happy man then. 

"Taste so good," he said, obliging her need for him to talk. "Fucking delicious, omega." 

He could feel her preening, delighted in his compliment. A kiss to her neck, right over her mating gland, had her squirming under him, hips awkwardly jutting up to meet his every thrust as he felt a spike in her arousal. "You like me licking you?" 

She moaned in response. 

"You like taking my cock in your virgin cunt and me licking your mating gland, don't you? What a needy little omega," he said, punctuating each word of the last sentence with a hard thrust. "So fucking wet and needy for her alpha's cock." 

Rey's eyes rolled back, her mouth hanging open in a silent "o". He felt her orgasm mirrored in his own body, felt her cunt clenching around his shaft and her legs shaking around his hips where they're wrapped. 

"Timid little thing likes when her alpha talks dirty," he continued, egging her on. Kylo was confident he could wrangle a couple more orgasms from her before he popped his knot. "Can you cum for me again?" 

She shook her head, arms limp over her head. Her little tits bounced as much as they could, drawing his gaze there. Kylo brought his thumb to her clit, smiling at the high pitched cry Rey gave when he started to rub it. "I think you can," he informed, goading her into another orgasm. "Is this how you touched yourself?" Her eyes opened, meeting his while he hovered over her body. "Did you flick your little clit under the covers at night?" When she nodded in response, he growled, thrusting harder. "Show me." 

Rey's hand moved down her body, her fingers touching his when they went to replace his movements down there. He watched, transfixed, as she pleasures herself, after a while her hips match the tempo she's building for her own orgasm and soon enough she's fucking herself on his cock. Kylo stopped his thrusts, completely entranced by the way she's so easily coaxing her own pleasure out of its hiding place, her slick gushes over his cock and drenches the sheets under them. When she finally cummed, he had decided she'll be one of the few omegas he'll want to visit outside of this room. Maybe he can spend his next rut with her, or he could offer to take care of her in her next heat...they could agree on something—a mutually benefitting situation. 

It's to the thought of that flimsy yet palpable future that Kylo picked up his rapid pace, thrusting hard until he felt his knot lock into place and his cum shoot hot ropes inside her channel. He moaned into her neck as the jets of his cum painted her insides white. Her hands found their way to his hair, tangling her fingers in his locks. 

Another jet of cum shot into her, his orgarsm finally dwindling down enough for him to realize his weight must be crushing her. When he tried to lift himself off her, she swiftly pulled him back down, wrapping her arms and legs around his body like a little monkey on a tree branch. He chuckled, gathering her in his arms and laying on his back with her draped over him like the perfect weighted blanket. The new angle shifted his knot inside her, still tightly locked in place, and they both moaned at the friction. 

Rey lifted herself up, hands planted on his chest as she looked down on him with a mischievous expression. He barely had time to interpret that look before she moved her hips in a decidedly deliberate way, eliciting a moan from him. 

"Is this good?," she said, still moving her hips. 

He let out a pained moan, his cockhead too sensitive for her little game. Kylo stopped her hips with his hands, grinding her movements to a halt. She looked down at his face with a raised eyebrow. 

"It hurts, babygirl." 

The corner of her lips quirked up. "Just like it hurt when you put your dick inside me?" 

He chuckled, letting his hands fall to the side of his body. She had a point. And he couldn't deny her the pleasure she was getting from slowly grinding down on him, he could tell she liked this new angle and how powerful it made her feel. So he endured the little prickling of pain from his sensitive head, and she fucked herself on his knot using her clever little fingers to play with her nipples and clit. He was practically drooling out of his mouth when she finally reached her peak and let her body fall back down, nuzzling her face in his neck. 

It felt only natural that he wrapped his arms around her while they waited for his knot to go down. 

~

They must have fallen asleep after their coupling, because when he next opened his eyes Rey was still draped over him and he had his arms around her just like he last remembered, but the sky was in its dusky state and the clock on the bedside table told him it had been hours since they'd cuddled together. 

His cock was painfully hard inside a sleeping Rey, he let out a breathless moan as she shifted over him involuntarily fucking herself on his shaft. Because he couldn't resist it, he gently fed her cunt his cock. She remained blissfully asleep. 

Kylo had never tried this before, but the thought of fucking her while she slept made him even harder. He slowly pulled out and slipped back in, hoping she would remain asleep while he did this—not because he doubted she would fuck him again, no that wasn't it. He knew that with a little incentive she would be drenching his cock with her arousal and gladly fucking him as passionately as she did before. He wanted her to remain asleep because the thought of fucking her, giving them both pleasure, while she was unconscious was too hot to pass up. 

So he did just that, fucked her. As slowly and as gently as he could, thrusting up into her waiting cunt. She was a heavy sleeper, balanced precariously over his chest with his arms wrapped around her in a vise-like grip, his thrusts picking up a little speed as he approached his orgarsm, but still her eyes remained shut and her breathing just a little rapid from the pleasure she was receiving. The needy thing probably thought she was having a wet dream. 

And how  _ wet  _ it was. So wet that his cock slipped out of her cunt and he had to feed it back in more than once, the angle certainly didn't help with keeping it inside but it was just priceless to look at Rey's sleeping face, cheek pressed against his chest, as her brow furrowed and her lips fell into an "o" in her slumber. 

His knot popped again, locking them together for the second time that day as his cum oozed out of him eliciting shivers down his spine. He had to be quiet too, muffling his moans on his hand while his hips involuntarily jerked up. 

"Did you just knot me again?" Came Rey's sleepy voice, followed by a yawn. She rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him. 

He chuckled, finally letting out a loud moan as he shot another hot rope of cum inside her tight channel. Her cunt walls fluttered in response, gladly milking him out of every last drop. 

She pressed a kiss to his lips, timidly. 

Kylo cupped her cheek, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "What was that for?" 

Rey shrugged one shoulder. "I just realized we hadn't kissed yet," she informed him in a small voice. "Seemed a little odd since we've fucked, apparently twice already." The last bit was said with a wiggle of her hips, his knot snagging on her pussy walls making his eyes roll to the back of his head. It was insane how good this felt, and he had fucked omegas before—he was definitely experienced. But this virgin slip of a girl above him was making him feel like a horny teenage dog. 

Well, not a virgin anymore. 

He chuckled, meeting her lips with his. They kissed until his knot had gone down and then kissed some more as Kylo brought her to the brink of pleasure more than once with his fingers and then his mouth. By the time it was too late to even consider leaving the room, they called the front desk receptionist and asked for food to be delivered to their room. 

The breeding facilities acted much like luxury hotels with assigned rooms to every alpha and omega. Room service was included in that, which explained why they were eating filet mignon at eleven o'clock, him drinking red wine and she drinking a cocktail without alcohol. It felt much like an intimate date, but neither of them commented on it as they dug into their food and talked about everything a little and nothing at the same time. 

When they went to bed, she snuggled close to him and threw one leg over both of his. After a while of cuddling in that position, Kylo turned on his side and Rey hugged him from behind and they went to sleep like that. As if he was some sort of giant teddy bear. 

~ 

Rey's number was saved into his contacts by the time he walked out of the breeding facility and crossed the street to where his car was parked. She had left a little earlier, claiming to be late for a class, and he allowed himself a hot shower before going on with his day. 

It was Saturday so he had no idea what type of class she would have, but he'd chosen to give her the benefit of the doubt as he watched her leave the very messed up bed without even a courtesy orgasm for the night well spent. And he had woken up with a hard on he had to take care of himself in the shower. 

Later in the day, when it was afternoon and he was tired of reading through cases for work he picked up his phone and sent a text to the new number in his contact's list. 

**_I'm bored._ **

**_And thinking about your cunt._ **

He didn't have to wait long for a reply. 

**_good afternoon, kylo_ **

**_ur distracting me from a school assignment_ **

  
  


**_Good._ **

  
  


**_asshole_ **

  
  


**_Good suggestion, maybe we can try that next time?_ **

  
  


**_next time?_ **

  
  


**_I want to see you again._ **

  
  


**_really?_ **

  
  


**_Do I have to beg?_ **

**_Because I will._ **

  
  


**_i want dinner and flowers first._ **

  
  


**_Deal._ **

  
  


**_okay, let me go back to my assignment_ **

  
  


**_Good girl, I'll text you the time and day of our date._ **

  
  


**_ok (:_ **

  
  


He smiled at her answer, the smiley face definitely matched her personality. Kylo dropped his phone on the desk, returning his attention to the case files before him. 

But the smile never left his face. 

~

"What is this place?" Rey's voice came from beside him. When he looked down, her face was lit with excitement. 

"Do you like it?" He asked in a velvety voice, pushing her gently forward with a hand on her lower back. 

What she was seeing was the prettily arranged private veranda in his favorite restaurant in the city. He always took his mother here whenever she visited, being a favorite of hers too, and he booked this same veranda every time he wanted to have a cozy, romantic atmosphere on a date. Plus, he liked fucking women against the delicate iron railing overlooking Naboo bay. 

Not that Rey would let him fuck her in a semi-public space like that. He had to remind himself she was a virgin until a week ago. 

They took their seats, Kylo ordered the chef's suggestion for himself and allowed her to choose whatever she wanted to—ensuring her that he'd pay for all expenses. He hadn't forgotten about her uncle and what the piece of shit wanted from her, he was looking into it to form a case, it would be his pro-bono contribution to the firm he worked at. 

The night was beautiful, Rey was resplendent in a silvery dress he'd sent to her home earlier in the day. She'd let her hair down in artful waves, painted her lips a dusty pink and lined her eyes with black. He'd never seen a prettier sight. 

"How many women have you brought here?" She inquired after taking a sip of her wine glass— _ one  _ wine glass, he allowed her to have under his supervision. The waiter wouldn't question it, the staff in this restaurant was paid to be discreet, especially when serving patrons in the private verandas. 

There was a row of verandas lined on the side of the building, all divided by trellises with the most beautiful blooms to offer extra privacy from the neighboring verandas. Sometimes a titter of laughter could make its way to their table, but they never saw who laughed or who they laughed with. 

Kylo finished chewing his food before answering her. "You don't want to know that."

Rey's humph told him she wasn't pleased with that answer, then she stabbed the prongs of her fork on the salmon she'd been eating and he couldn't stop himself from joking. "The fish is dead already, sweetheart." 

"You're not funny," she said simply, bringing the food to her mouth. 

"Are you jealous of my past lovers, pet?" 

Another humph. 

"You're cute." He chuckled, then laughed heartily when he felt her kicking him under the table. "And  _ feral _ ." 

"How many?" She inquired once more, lips pressed into a thin line. 

He sighed. "If you're so  _ desperate  _ to know, I've lost count." 

Rey pushes her plate away, crossing her arms. "I've lost my appetite." 

"Sweetheart, eat your food. Jealousy doesn't become you." 

"What, am I another name on that list you can't even be bothered to remember? Will I be forgotten too?" Her temper flared up, her voice lifting with the passion behind her words. Kylo could feel just how distressed she was guessing, like an invisible thread connected them both. 

"You're different, pet." He chewed slowly, staring her down. "And I think you know it." 

"Do I?" 

He nodded, wiping the corner of his mouth with the napkin laid on his lap. Then, pushing out of his seat to walk around the table and crouch before her. One hand closed around her calf while the other cupped her cheek, he was happy to see she willingly leaned into his touch. 

"I think my omega needs to be reminded how special she is." 

Rey's eyes fluttered shut, her mouth slipping open just enough so his finger would seamlessly dip inside, collecting her saliva. She gladly lapped his digit up, sucking and licking, his cock getting hard just from imagining the same erotic movements performed on it. 

Kylo took the same digit, now drenched in her spit, and brought it to her cunt—to his delight, she wasn't wearing any underwear. "I see you were waiting for this," he commented with a smirk, kissing her lips as his finger plunges inside her slick pussy. 

She careened forward, arms wrapping around his neck and bringing his mouth to hers as he holds her waist with one hand while the other cleverly fucks her. Rey's moans are delicious, even more so than the food on their plates, and he's drunk on her pleasure so much that he wants to taste her arousal on his tongue. 

He ripped his finger away, already missing the heat of her cunt wrapped around it, but swiftly lifted her skirts to see her bald pussy with dusty pink lips slick with want from his attention. And he's painfully hard for it. Kylo dived forward, licking the seam of her entrance and pushing her legs further apart as she yelps in surprise and pleasure somewhere above his head. His finger found its way back to her cunt, followed by a second one and with the combination of his tongue and fingers he brings her to the brink of an orgasm that has her trembling for him. 

"Up," he said after he made her cum, tugging her by the wrists. She stood on wobbly knees, allowing him to maneuver her to where he wanted her to be. Leaning against the railing, ass up in the air while he positioned himself and his achingly hard cock behind her. "You'll take your alpha's cock like a good girl, won't you?" 

She nodded frantically, knuckles white where she gripped the iron railing like her life depended on it. Kylo pressed a kiss to her mating gland, it pulsed under his attention, then sunk his cock deep into her from behind. "Fuck," he whispered, teeth nibbling on her earlobe. "You're so tight, pet." 

"Yes," she moaned, meeting each of his thrusts with her hips rocking back against him. There wasn't any lewd skin on skin noises since he was still fully clothed, but there was no denying the slick sound that came from his cock driving into her and their mingled moans, even if they tried to keep it low. 

He fucked her until she freefalled into another orgasm, her legs giving out from under her. Kylo easily picked her up, her weak limbs wrapping around him as he walked them back to the table, where he sat down on his chair and watched as Rey bounced up and down on his dick like the little needy omega she was proving herself to be. He also learned she loved to be called that, so he did over and over again while gripping her ass and nibbling on her lower lip. 

When his knot grew inside her tight channel and locked them together she still hadn't cum, so she kept riding him to the point of pain while his hot seed kept pumping into her. She touched her clit while she did it, her tongue lolling out of her mouth along with her little yelps of pleasure and he wished he could photograph this moment, or videotape it, because it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen or lived through. 

"Fuck yourself on my knot," he groaned, gripping the edge of his seat so hard he feared he would break the wood. "Yes,  _ fuck _ , babygirl that feels so amazing." 

She orgasmed, shaking like a leaf over him, her arms finding support on his chest while she leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth to drown the sound of her pleasure. They often kissed in the opposite way they fucked, very sweetly and gently, but this kiss was fire and passion wrapped into one and delivered like a final blow in a fight. Kylo felt the wind knocked out of his lungs when they both broke apart, gasping for air. 

"So you'll remember me," she said, nuzzling his nose with hers. Suddenly turned soft and mellow in his arms. He hugged her closer, kissed the top of her head. 

"Please, keep giving me memories like that," he said in a humorous tone and they both chuckled, embraced together in that private veranda; food gone cold while they enjoyed each other's bodies. 

They waited until his knot had deflated enough for her to slip free, his cum running down her legs. He touched the mixture of their mixed pleasure with a finger, reverently painting a "B" on her thigh with it. 

"What's that?" She asked, giggling. 

Kylo leaned forward, pressing his forehead to her stomach. If he dared to hope...a pup might already be growing inside of her. He looked up then, at the young face of this beautiful omega that had all but shook his world to the very core. 

For a moment, he wondered if he could let go of this mad dash to find his "true" mate. He wondered if he wanted to find her when Rey was standing right before him. He didn't think he could let her go, not even for his supposed perfect match. 

"I'm branding you," he answered, pulling her closer. "That's my name's initial." 

"B?" She tilted her head to the side, looking adorable. "Are you a Bernard, or something like that?" 

He laughed, pulling her down for another kiss. "Something like that. My name is Benjamin." 

She smiled into their kiss, burying her hands in his hair. "Benjamin? I like that." 

"You can call me Ben too," he offered, taking his napkin to clean the mess between her legs but leaving the "B" on her thigh. "If you want to." 

"I do," she said. 

~

A few weeks later, Ben got a phone call from the breeding facility. The lady's voice was smooth and gentle when she told him that his latest partner had successfully conceived, for a moment he stood there in the middle of his office with the phone pressed to his ear not really registering anything aside from the fact that she'd just lit a match to the short wick of hope that lives inside his chest. 

"You're talking about Rey?" 

The voice on the other side on the line cleared their throat. "No," some papers are shuffled around as the weight in his chest threatens to pull him under. He might need to sit down for a moment. "Her name is Kira." 

His breath came out in a relieved sigh, he almost chuckles but the whirlwind of emotions in his chest keeps him from doing anything but staring at a fixed point on the wall with his jaw hanging open. 

Ben hung up the phone, mind reeling from the news. He didn't even think when he pressed Rey's name on the contacts list and the line rings. After a couple of rings, she picked up. 

"Hey," she sounded breathless, he frowned. 

"Hi, what are you doing?" 

She laughed, he could hear something heavy being shuffled around on her side of the line. "Redecorating, I decided my couch needs to be on the opposite wall from where it is right now." 

"Stop doing that." His voice was stern, he finally sat down on one of the twin armchairs facing his desk. "Did the facility call you?" 

Silence. Then: "I thought they'd wait a little bit more to tell you." 

He raised his voice, angry at this  _ stupid  _ omega for thinking she could hide something so big from him. "Why? Do you not want it?" 

Omega mothers could choose to give their babies up for adoption, after that they cut all ties with the pup and most omegas went that route since many got pregnant in their teens and went to breeding facilities to have a safe pregnancy and then give up their babies. But he always imagined that when he found his mate they'd be happy at the news. 

He never considered for one second that if he ever found his mate she might not want to keep the baby  _ or  _ stay with him. The breeding facility existed for a reason and it wasn't to serve as a dating tool like Ben had been doing for years. The facilities existed because alphas and omegas were the only fertile individuals in society and without them reproducing under a controlled, safe environment, their species could very well end. 

Rey's indignant snort shattered his spiraling thoughts, bringing him right back to the matter at hand. "I wanted to  _ surprise _ you, silly." 

Ben felt the air leave his lungs. "You did?" 

"Yeah," she responded, huffing out a breath. "Even bought a pacifier, I was going to hide it in your jacket's pocket. I guess they spoiled my fun." 

"Rey?" He interrupted, suddenly gripped by an urge to see her. "I'm coming over, okay?" 

She perked up, he could practically see her nodding as she said, "Yes, please." 

"I'll be right there, sweetheart." 

By the time he parked across the street from the apartment complex she lived in, Rey had already thrown her door open and waited for him with a pacifier hanging from one finger. He stared at it, then at the woman in front of him—she was so small, she fit into his embrace perfectly and he wondered how he'd never realized this before.

She closed the door behind him, smiling mischievously as she knelt down on the carpeted floor and fiddled with his belt buckle until it opened and she zipped down his pants, taking out what she wanted. Ben hissed and dug his fingers into her hair as she suckled on the head of his cock. He leaned against the door, relishing in Rey's attention until he was dangerously close to cumming. 

He pulled her up by the hair, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss as he slowly walked them back to her room. They'd never had sex in there before, always staying over Ben's house or doing it in the backseat of his car like two teenagers sneaking out for a quickie. It felt strangely personal to be in her space where she spent most of her time in, he could see the mess corner where she kept a hamper with dirty clothes and piles of textbooks for college; the dresser with socks hanging out from a drawer, a lava lamp in one of the cheap looking nightstands on either side of the bed. 

Her smell was everywhere in here, sickeningly sweet and incredibly addictive. Ben drank up her scent, feeling his cock throb from need. She had been nesting, there was a tangle of blankets and pillows on her bed, he looked at it with bright eyes knowing that it was probably a symptom of her current state. She walked over to it, plopping down right in the middle of her nest, spreading her arms around like she was making a snow angel. 

"C'mere," she said, pulling him out of stasis. 

Ben did, kicking off his shoes and tugging his shirt up only to throw it across the room. It probably landed somewhere in the vicinity of her "mess corner". He crawled over her body, kissing his way up until their lips met again. 

"I like your nest," he mumbled into her hair, feeling up her breasts as she tried to squirm out of her sweat shorts. He felt her preen, a little flutter in his chest that confirmed just how much she liked his praise. "It's very pretty." 

She kissed him again, their tongues lazily grazing over each other in a torturously good way. "I made it yesterday," she told him, smoothing some of his head back. "When I got the phone call." 

"You made it for our pup?" 

Rey nodded, biting her lip. "Is it good, d'you think?" 

He smiled, plucking another kiss from her lips. "It's perfect." 

They don't fuck like they usually did—like frantic little bunnies humping each other. Ben's also uncharacteristically quiet, choosing to hide his face on Rey's neck to breathe in her scent as his hips slowly meet hers in a sensual dance. If he was a little more romantic, he would say they were making love. 

After they're done, Rey cuddles up to him in the same position as always—one leg over both of his and head on his chest—she didn't look up or spoke loudly when she said: "It might be a false alarm." 

Ben cupped the back of her head, kissing her forehead. "Even if it is, I want to be with you." 

She looked up, meeting his serious gaze. "You do?" 

"Yes," he answered honestly. 

There's no doubt in his mind that Rey is his mate. Be it because he chose her to be in that position or because they're biologically compatible enough to mate and procreate. They could always adopt, a lot of alpha/omega couples did that since it wasn't that easy to meet or fall in love with your "perfect match". Many of the couples who procreated in the breeding centers were just doing it for a sense of duty and had mates they chose back home or were simply eternally single individuals who didn't see themselves in a steady relationship. And there were also the omegas who got pregnant during their heats, most of the time too high on hormones to remember who the father was. What he meant to rationalize is that it's okay if Rey is not his "perfect match" on a biological standpoint. 

To him, she was perfect nonetheless. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated ❤


End file.
